Heated Conversations
by sapphire-lights
Summary: "He was now close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. But did he?" After an argument with Ron, Hermione finds herself in the Room of Requirement. Though she wasn't counting on having company...


_Heated Conversations_

**A/N: Please excuse any grammar mistakes and such!**

"Hermione, pleaseeeeee?"

"For the last time Ron, no! I'm not your homework completer, I'm your best friend and if you aren't going to treat me like one then I'm leaving!"

"Please Hermione, just this once. I promise to do it next time… I just f –"

"Yeah yeah you forgot to write down the notes in class, just like you always forget." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly. She was growing extremely tired of Ron's pleading. "Ron, can you please do it yourself just this once? I still need to complete my homework as well."

Ron gave an aggravated huff. "Hermione you're like the biggest nerd I know. I know you've already completed all of your homework so stop making excuses and help me out here!" By then, he was shouting off at the top of his lungs, his face becoming slightly red like someone just grabbed a red marker and coloured his face in.

Hermione gaped at her redhead friend then closed her lips into a tight line. "Ron I'm warning you right now, if you ask me one more time I will not hesitate to hex you into the next century." She spoke in a deadly calm voice and eyed her friend in such an enraged manner that even Voldemort would be scared of her. Okay, that was a slight exaggeration but you get the idea.

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I would've thought that you enjoyed doing this homework. It is _your_ thing, isn't it? And I especially would've thought you'd do it for _me_."

"You? Why would you asking be – be any different to Harry asking?"

"Because you're in love with me," Ron replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I see the way you look at me Hermione, and don't worry I'm flattered and all but I only see you as a friend. And_ friends_ do things for one another." He added as an afterthought and flashed Hermione a grin.

"In love with _you_?!" Hermione was completely livid. "Ronald Bilius Weasley I am absolutely not in love with you! You're really laying it on thick, aren't you? Ever since you helped Harry defeat Voldemort, all that fame has gone rushing into your head and now you think that everyone is in love with you! At least Harry doesn't inhale all of his fame like he can't live without it. Do you even remember your friends anymore, Ron? Do you even remember who's important to you? At this rate, you can say your farewells to our friendship and leave!"

She stood up, ignoring all of the peering eyes of her fellow Gryffindor mates. She grabbed all of her items and stomped away before Ron's voice interrupted her once again.

"If you weren't in love with me Hermione, then who else would you be in love with?"

Hermione's chest heaved up and down and she spun around, a malicious smile plastered on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

The empty halls echoed the hard footsteps of Hermione's black shoes, making it sound like a thunderstorm within Hogwarts. She climbed every flight of stairs until she reached the seventh floor, the adrenaline still running in her system.

_How dare he_, Hermione thought. _How dare he think that I'm in love with him. How dare he abuse our friendship and insult me. I'm not a nerd! Nor have I finished my homework! I don't even glance at him longingly. _Hermione snorted to herself. _The only time I look at him is when he's talking because it's rude to not keep eye contact! I am absolutely not in love with that pig headed bastard. Ugh!_

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that a large black metal door had formed on one of the walls in the corridor she was walking in. She stopped mid step and turned to look at the door, eyebrow lifted. Surely she wasn't thinking about anything too hard, was she? Curious of what would lay behind the doors; Hermione grasped the door handle and walked in, listening to the loud bang as the door slammed shut.

Inside was the room of requirement, with everything lying about in every corner. The witch walked around different objects carefully, not wanting to knock anything over. She heard a light clang in the distance and whipped her head around, now walking backwards and looking for any sign of movement.

She continued walking backwards, though it was very idiotic of her to not look where she was going in front. Suddenly she knocked into a firm object and with an 'oof' she fell over and hit her bottom. She winced and stood back up, turning around to see what object she toppled over. In fact, it wasn't an object, it was a person. A person which she did not want to see right now.

Hermione scrambled up to her full height and narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for a place to waste time." The platinum-haired boy shrugged then asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I happened to be walking along this corridor and the door showed up," the witch replied in her usual superior tone. "I got curious, so I came in here."

"Why would it put you and I in the same room if we were thinking of different things?" The wizard then smirked. "Unless, you _were _thinking of me."

Hermione snorted. "In your dreams, you arrogant git." She took a deep sigh. "Why is everyone thinking that I'm in love with them?" She muttered under her breath.

"Oooh, not very friendly tonight, Granger? What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Why do you care?" She retorted.

"Did Weasley finally admit his undying love for you? Did you say you loved him back? Oh I bet he's extremely joyful at the moment – Actually, shouldn't you be with him right now, celebrating?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy! He did no such thing and I did not say I loved him!" Hermione stomped her foot on the ground and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, what's got you sparked up tonight Granger? Walking these lonely corridors all by yourself?"

"Just… sod off, okay? You're only looking for something to use as leverage in the future."

"What if I told you I really wanted to know why?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Like I'd believe that, Malfoy."

"Why wouldn't you believe that?" He asked before Hermione could utter another word. "I helped you in the War didn't I? I didn't give away you or Potter's identity at the Manor. You lot were lucky to have me there. My aunt could've murdered me in a split second, heck my father would've killed me."

Hermione gave an aggravated sigh. "While I am grateful for that Malfoy, I still think you're an arrogant arse who can't let your pureblood prejudices go."

"Me? Haven't you heard anything I said?" Hermione watched as he raked his hand through his sleeked white-blonde hair, making it slightly messy with hairs sticking up in odd places. "I think it's you who would be letting go of some childhood grudge that we had."

"You really think I'm going to let go of the fact that you ruined my life and called me mudblood for 5 years? You're stepping over the line, Malfoy."

"I haven't called you that word in 2 years! Honestly Granger if I haven't changed, I wouldn't be talking to you at the moment."

"I wouldn't say this is talking. More like, the usual arguing and bickering between two school mates. Actually, I don't think 'mates' is even the word for us."

"Oh will you let go of the past Granger? I don't even know why you despise me so much!"

The adrenaline suddenly kicked back in and Hermione found her fierceness again. "You don't know why I hate you? Do you want to know why I hate you so much?!"

The Slytherin smirked. "Please, enlighten me."

"I hate you because you abused me and taunted me for 5 years, making me miserable for a majority of my school years! You called me mudblood at every chance you got, and let me tell you, that I will never forget the first time you said it in second year! You made me cry all night!"

"I hate you because of your stupid pride and prejudices and how you were practically a father's boy! I can't believe you actually followed the rules and beliefs he had! They were the most absurd ideas anyone could ever create! I can't believe you even followed through with them for all these years and Crabbe and Goyle! Really? Is that the best you can do for friends?"

"They were my minions. Slytherins don't have friends." Malfoy added, amusement laced with his words.

Ignoring his comment, Hermione continued on. "I hate you because of that abnormally large ego you obtain! How is it that someone can be so conceited and charming at the same time? Girls practically swoon at the sight of you! Don't they even remember who you are? No! All they see is the hot, perfect Slytherin sex god named Draco Malfoy, whose smile can make you melt and make your legs feel like jelly an – what on earth are you still smirking at?!"

The Slytherin's smirk grew wider. "Well Granger, I don't know what you were trying to tell me."

"What do you mean? Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Of course I have, every word. Though I don't know whether to thank you for calling me a … oh what was it? A hot, perfect Slytherin sex god? And tell me, does my smile really make _you _melt?"

Hermione realised that she had said too much. Of course Malfoy would pick up every word that she said.

"I-I didn't mean me necessarily…" She began to grow hot and nervous and a light pink tinted her cheeks.

"Of course you didn't. Though, I think my ears are failing me. What else was it that you said? Something about legs feeling like jelly?"

"Oh Malfoy, I'm sure your ears are working perfectly fine. Your ego does not to be boosted up any further."

"On the contrary Granger, I think it does. A compliment from Granger to Malfoy is not something one can just ignore. Do you think you could repeat it just once more?"

Hermione crossed her arms and turned away, lifting her chin up and avoiding his gaze. "No I think not."

"C'mon Granger." Malfoy walked up towards her and whispered, "Please?"

Hermione faked a look of surprise. "Are my ears deceiving me or did Draco Malfoy just say please to Know-it-all Granger?" The witch let out a snigger. "Why are you so keen as to get me to repeat my words? Your ego certainly does not need to grow bigger."

An unknown emotion flickered across the Slytherin boy's face but he quickly covered it with his cool demeanour. "Because it's you who's saying it," he whispered. He was now close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. But did he?

Hermione spotted Malfoy looking at her lips and she consciously licked them, as they started to feel very dry. She was only now aware of their close proximity, but still could not force herself to move away. It was only when he unconsciously leaned in that Hermione snapped back to her senses.

"I uh, I need to get back… homework, you know?" She managed to utter.

Malfoy seemed to snap out of his reverie and stood back up to his natural height. "Uh, yeah sure."

Hermione slowly turned around and began walking to the exit. Once she reached the door handle, she suddenly felt a bit daring.

"Malfoy?" She called out.

An almost instantaneous reply came back. "Yeah?"

"You want to know another reason I hate you?"

She took his silence as a yes. "I hate you because people like you make all girls, including bookworms like me, all hot and bothered."

Without waiting to hear his reply, she slipped out of the room silently and left Malfoy to deal with his newly found thoughts.

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Let me know! Also, if enough people want, I might write just one more chapter for this so it'll be like a two-shot chapter thingy… Otherwise, I'll leave it at that! Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think about this! **


End file.
